


The storm's have tears

by Bluemoondreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather strange magical and spiritual fiction, centered around some strange weather that calls Loki back to Thor. Loki/Thor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The storm's have tears

Yeah no idea, it popped in and wouldn’t go away so I just wrote it down, this is just a short fiction which contains fluff, drama, romance, angst and man on man love so please if you don’t like any of that please don’t read. I don’t own anything here; I borrowed them and gave them back after. As always go easy on the spelling and grammar it goes through a checker and I have dyslexia. Yes I know they didn’t exactly have bathrooms but let’s allow them to have modernised a little huh?

The storms’ have tears.

Loki looked out of the window just watching as the rain hammered down against the window panes, and as he watched it falling outside the god couldn’t shake the odd feeling that it was as though the sky it’s self were crying. This rainy weather was extremely odd; the clouds were a strange lavender purple and a light grey colour all at the same time in the morning light. The sun was a golden disk behind the wispy clouds which shrouded it enough that he could look strait at it; the golden disc made him think of Thor which as far as Loki was concerned was never a good thing. Then from no were a sudden strong wind began to blow, as it raced through the trees it easily bent them with its strength, the wind swirled round outside the house its noises reached the ears of the god and the trickster was sure he could hear crying and screaming. To him it was like someone was calling out desperately but for who or what it was not clear to the trickster at this time. Loki frowned to himself, this wasn’t the first day with strange weather like this it was the now in fact the fifth day in a row and it was becoming increasingly obvious that something very strange was going on, of that much the trickster was sure.

Slowly but surely the weather died back down, Loki let out a troubled sigh as he moved away from the window the god crossed the room, the trickster settled down on a chair and let his let thoughts wander were they willed. He had left Asgard many years ago now, there were many reasons the trickster had done so, but there was one very important realisation that had sent him fleeing his old home this was that although the raven haired god did still want to rule Asgard, he wished to so with Thor, he wanted to stand beside the thunder god as an equal and as his consort. As soon as Loki had realised he wanted a romantic relationship with the blonde prince and that he was in fact deeply in love with him, the trickster had left Asgard. 

Sometimes the raven haired immortal wondered if running away from the situation had been the right thing to do, or if he had been to cowardly, but then Loki would remind himself that after all he had done he was bound to be undesirable to any one let alone someone like Thor. There was of cause there was the fact that the one he loved was involved in a stable loving relationship with a woman, so his feelings for the blonde god would be unwanted therefore leaving him and staying away was the best thing Loki could do for them both.

The god of mischief had found himself a home on a small out of the way world call Curset, he had set up home in a small town named Midith, and worked as the town wizard, dispensing spells and advice as and when they were needed by the locals. Loki found that he rather liked his new simple life, there were times however when he longed to return to Asgard and see Thor once more, but the dark haired god always stopped himself from going back with the logical reasoning that by now he was probably king and married to Jane. Besides which, Loki had no doubt that he would not be welcomed back even if he did decide to return, no it was better in his mind to stay here rather than face the mass rejection of returning to where he was sure he would not be wanted by anyone. There was one comfort to this new life, Sigyn had chosen to come with him, the trickster was more than happy to have his long time friend and confidant with him, she was always able to understand him and counsel him well, so he was more grateful for her presence here with him then he would ever be able to express to the goddess herself.

It was lunch time that same day when the heavy rain and the very strong wind returned, this time Sigyn joined Loki and they stood together watching the violent weather outside. “Is it just me or does the weather at the moment make it sound like someone is crying and screaming out there?” The goddess asked the trickster with a slight frown on her face.

“Oh good I was beginning to think that it was just me who felt that way about it.” Loki said with a deep sigh of relief.

“Do you think something is wrong?” 

“If there is, I doubt it has anything to do with us.”

“But you want it to be the case...I know you Loki, you’ve been looking for a good enough reason to go back, but a way in which no one on Asgard could turn you away. I know you want to see Thor again, even though you know that to do so is more than likely to cause you great pain you cannot seem to put that desire to one side.”  


Loki let out a sigh. “You know me to well, but still this weather is troubling.”

“I will agree with you on that.” It was at that moment that the wind got much stronger and the crying changed to what sounded like howls of pain and it is at this moment the two immortals shared a look of concern. The wind’s strength grew again the howling became much louder, it was as if the wind was trying to cry out something but was just failing to do so, this causes the pair to look at each other again both now very worried.

“It sounds like the wind is try to cry something.” Loki said to the goddess softly.

“Yes it most certainly does, look the clouds are starting to get much darker, I think we might be in for a storm.” The trickster looked at the clouds and sure enough they were becoming very dark, the rain began to fall harder outside, a rumble came from the clouds. There was a bright flash of lightning outside, both immortals caught a glimpse of a figure in the lightning as it leapt from cloud to cloud, there was an extremely loud boom of thunder which actually shook the house. It was only a short moment after this that there was a massive bright flash of lightning, it struck the lawn in the front garden of the house and once again the figure appeared in the momentary illumination of the lightning. “That looked like...” Sigyn began to say but Loki interrupted her and finished the sentence in a surprised and worried tone. “Thor...”

“What is going on?” The goddess asks the other immortal.

“I have no idea.” Loki said heading towards the door of the house, instantly Sigyn noticed this and addressed him with concern clear on her face and in her voice. “Are you going out there?”

“Yes. I have a funny feeling this all has something to do with me.”

“Be careful, if his power has gone wild like this Thor could be dangerous.”

“I know but I have to see if I am right.” Sigyn gave him an understanding nod.

Loki stepped out of the door and into the raging wild storm, the wind screamed round him and now that he was outside the god of mischief could quiet clearly hear what the wind was screaming it was his name over and over in Thor's voice, the pain and anguish in that voice made Loki wince with sympathy for the pain that the other god was obviously was in. “LOKI!” The wind screamed clearly again, the clouds boomed with thunder and there was a flash and the god of mischief could see Thor quiet clearly in the lightning as it hit the ground.

“Thor! I hear you! Thor!” Loki shouted to the storm.

As the god of mischief cried out this to violent weather it brought a response. “LOKI! PLEASE LOKI!”

The wind swirled round and round the god of mischief and it felt to him that the wind was like hands trying to touch him. Now very worried the god of mischief closed his eyes, he allowed the deepest part of his power, the most hidden part which Loki kept close to his heart and soul to flow out into the weather around him. Suddenly everything went still, the dark haired immortal doesn’t open his eyes he concentrates on allowing this part of himself to flow forward and to reach into the storm towards the centre of the storm which he knew were whatever of Thor was here would be. Eventually Loki reached to the place in the storm where the projection of the thunder god’s spirit and power was.

“Loki.” The spirit said softly in recognition of the presence of his projection, the trickster didn’t open his eyes but answered the voice. “I am here, you have come a long way to seek me what do you want?”

“Please, you must come back. I cannot be without you.”

“You have Jane and all of Asgard as yours, so please go away give me peace!” Loki cried out to the spirit, some of the pain which the trickster had felt at having to leave the one he loved to someone else clearly was evident in his voice.

“NO!” The spirit yelled the storm raged suddenly round Loki but he held fast. “I will not go! I do not want her, I want you! Please come home Loki and you will see how much I need you and love you.”

“You love me?” Loki asked the spirit shocked by this unexpected confession.

“Yes, please come home...Please...” The spirit said this slowly which made it clear to the god of mischief that the spirit was running out of energy.

The trickster took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke. “I shall come...”

“Promise me Loki...” The voice said softly obviously Thor’s projection was beginning to fade.

“I promise Thor I will come to Asgard for you.”

With the last of its energy this spiritual projection spoke one final time to Loki. “Thank you.”

Slowly the god of mischief opened his bright blue eyes, the storm was gone, it did not take him long to notice that Sigyn was watching him closely from the door way. “So?” She asked him gently.

“I need to go back.”  
“I had a funny feeling you would say that.” The goddess says to him with a small smile.

Together they returned to Asgard, neither immortal expected the chaos they walked into, the other gods and goddesses seemed to be disorganised and absolutely no one that they managed to talk to appeared to have any idea what was going on. The weather however was not a surprise to either Sigyn or Loki it was raining quiet heavily with occasional strikes of lightning and rumbles of thunder. The god of mischief, looked around at the rest of the immortals and slowly his eyes narrowed, Sigyn knew this meant that the god of mischief was about to lose his temper and show some of true his power and waited quietly a small smile playing on her lips. 

“Stop it now!” Loki yelled extremely loudly, sure enough his magic erupted forward; this action on his part caused the immortals of Asgard freeze and turned to face Loki with surprise. “Now I am going to go and find Thor and deal with this mess, the rest of you calm down.”

Quickly the trickster set off to the thunder god’s rooms as soon as Loki entered them state of the rooms struck him. All of the rooms were wrecked, furniture was broken, pictures and materials were shredded it looked to Loki like an army had swept through here and the trickster had some idea of the force of Thor’s power when it went wild. It was completely obvious that the blonde god had been in a blind rage and been in a lot of pain at this time, so it made sense that his power was doing what it was now. Carefully the raven haired immortal picked his way through the debris scattered through other god’s rooms looking for any sine that Thor was there but found nothing. Satisfied that the blonde was not in his rooms Loki decided that if the blonde prince was truly missing him that it might well be the case that Thor had gone to his room seeking the comfort of that place.

Loki left the rooms of the other god then made his way back to the rooms that use to be his, the trickster opened the doors to his quarters, nothing seemed out of place at first and then the dark haired immortal heard it from the bedroom sobbing, both loud and soulful. The depressed crying drew the god of mischief to his old bedroom, were he found Thor curled up on his bed clutching the furs from his bed to him and sobbing as though his heart were breaking and the world was ending all at the same time.

The god of mischief felt tears pricking his own eyes, it wasn’t like Thor to fall apart like this and Loki knew that for him to be like this then the pain he was in must be unbearable. It moved something inside him to see the ever strong thunder god so weak, it took the trickster a moment to become conscious of the fact that his heart was hurting at this sight and he could feel his own soundless tears starting to escape him. Loki realised that he disliked seeing Thor in so much agony as well as this the raven haired immortal noticed that he was also feeling very uncomfortable with the idea that he was more than likely the root of all this pain in the other god.

Quietly Loki crossed the room to the side of the bed and he looked down at its current occupant assessing his state more closely. Thor’s golden blond hair was unusually dishevelled and dirty, his scarlet cloak was ripped here and there, and the armour was dented, some scales were even missing. He noticed that Thor’s usually sun kissed skin from so much times spent outside practising with his weapons was pale showing the thunder god had not left this room for some time, there were still however some old bruises and cuts on the blonde god’s skin, Loki assumed this was from the rampage in his rooms. The trickster noted that there was also a distinct lack of muscle mass to the other immortal as well as an obvious loss of weight. All of these factors lead Loki to the realisation that it had defiantly been a long time since the over immortal last, slept, bathed, ate or even left these rooms.

Carefully Loki removed his horned helmet, before quietly placing it to onto the table beside the bed, he then settled himself with care onto the bed behind Thor. After a few moments the trickster gently stroked a hand over his back in a comforting gesture; it was on the third repetition of this action that the thunder god finally managed still his crying long enough to say something to the other immortal. “Please Sif just go away and leave me alone...”

“I am not Sif.” Loki assured him in an incredibly gentle voice which would have shocked most of the other residents of Asgard should they have heard it.

At the sound of his voice Thor went suddenly very still before asking in a gravelly voice which was filled with pain and hope at the same time. “Loki?”

“I’m here.”

Slowly the blonde god released the furs from the bed, he carefully rolled over to face Loki then with a shaking hand he reached out towards the raven haired immortal and touched him evidently needing desperately to make sure that the trickster was real. As soon as Thor’s hand came in contact with his arm the still tear filled blue eyes widened with surprise and joy. Unable to stop himself from doing so the god of mischief tenderly wiped the tears away from the cheeks of the other immortal, who unconsciously leant into this caring gesture with a small smile starting to appear on his face. “Your here.” Thor said eventually clearly both relived and happy at the same time to see Loki once more.

“Yes I am here as I said I was. You are a mess Thor, you are in desperate need of a bath and a change of clothes come along now.” With Loki’s help the blonde god rose from his bed, the prince aloud the other god to guide him to the bathroom and run him a bath. Once Thor was in the steaming pool of water soaking the raven haired immortal left him alone to bath and carefully closed the door behind him. Loki then quickly left his rooms and went to Thor’s rooms, he managed to gather up some undamaged cloths for the blonde prince before returning to his rooms and placing the cloth’s near the door to the bathroom. When the thunder god returned to the trickster’s bedroom, he was now dressed in the clean cloths which Loki had thoughtful brought to him, the blonde immortal had also taken the time to wash and brush his hair which meant he was now looking and feeling a great deal better than he had previously. 

On his return to the bedroom of the trickster Thor was extremely happy to see that the raven haired immortal was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him to come back, before he could stop himself from doing so Thor ran the short distance across the room to him and threw his arms round Loki holding the dark haired god to him tightly. “Loki...Loki...Loki!”

It took him a moment but slowly the mischief god put one arm round Thor in return, before raising the other one of his hands to stroke the blonde immortal’s hair and beginning to make comforting noises to the other god. 

After a while like this the trickster spoke to him gently. “I am here Thor.”

Slowly the thunder god pulled back from the embrace his blue eyes stared into those of the other immortal, Loki reached up and pulled the prince down beside him on the bed. “Your storms and the projection you were sending brought me home. Do you want to tell me what happened?”

Thor gave him a single nod before he began to explain to Loki what had happened to him after the trickster had left Asgard. “Once you were gone I realised that I loved you so very much, that I had never loved Jane that it had always been you and I broke inside realising I had pushed you away. I also came to understand through much soul searching that I and the way you were treated in comparison to me had caused you to turn dark and evil, that knowledge gave me so much pain. I had become filled with so much pain so much despair...” A sob rose from Thor and the god of mischief responded to this by carefully reaching out and stroking his cheek.  
“It’s alright I’m here now and all is forgiven Thor, I have had time to forgive you and time to heal from the past.”

Slowly the blonde prince stilled his anguish once more and asked. “Why did you go?”

“Because I love you so very much and could not stand watching you with Jane anymore. I also did not want to be as I had been any more I wanted to find myself again out of your shadow and without the darkness which had come to fester in me. You see loving you had begun to help me to fight back against that all consuming darkness and rage which had become the centre of myself.”

“You love me...” Thor whispered awe in his voice.

“Yes.”

As soon as that single word was out of the trickster’s mouth, the lips of the thunder god were on his and Thor was kissing Loki strongly and possessively. The fingers of the prince quickly tangled into the raven locks of the trickster, the god of mischief couldn’t help but let out a moan of desire as the other immortal kissed him so strongly and quickly he began to kiss Thor back. Soon the two were kissing heatedly, eventually the pair pulled apart both of the god’s were panting, their eyes met and the blonde immortal placed his forehead to Loki’s. “I love you, please Loki never leave me again.”

“I love you Thor so very much and I have no intention of leaving you ever again.”

The blonde prince let out a deep sigh of relief, before he slowly pulled back slightly from the dark haired god, carefully he pulled out a gold chain from under his shirt, with care Thor took it off he then looked to Loki and said to him softly. “Hold out your hand please.”

With a slightly confused frown on his face the raven haired immortal did as the thunder god asked of him and held his hand out. The blonde prince lowered the chain into his hand and then closed his long slender fingers round it, before looking up into Loki’s bright blue eyes which were filled with questions. “Go ahead you can look.”

Slowly the trickster opened his fingers and he let out a gasp of complete surprise as on the gold chain was a simple gold wedding band, Loki had spent long enough on Midgard to know what Thor presenting this ring to him meant. Still the trickster couldn’t help but need to be sure of what he thought the other god meant with these actions, quickly the raven haired god brought his blue eyes to meet those of the other immortals; he found that the blonde prince was watching him very intensely. “Are you...Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Yes I am, as soon as I realised all these things about you I knew that the only person I would ever marry was you.”

Carefully the god of mischief drew the ring off of the gold chain, he lifted it up to look at it for a long moment before slowly the trickster slipped the simple gold band onto the finger he had seen the Midgardians were these rings on. “Does that mean yes?” Thor asked the trickster in a soft but slightly wavering voice.

“It does.” Loki told him looking directly into his blue eyes as he spoke so that Thor would know this answer was said with all truth and all the love he had in his heart.  
A huge smile spread over the face of the Asgardian prince and he embraced the other immortal holding Loki close to him once again. “Thank you Loki, I will make sure you never regret accepting me.”

Quickly and happily the trickster returned the embrace. “I know you will. Being wed to me will not be easy though.”

“You worry too much, I love you, you love me, you have changed and I have changed and when the people realise this all will be well.”

Thor’s words would eventually prove to be correct, the pair married and though at first many did not expect it to last. However when both the relationship and their love proved to stay true and stable the people of Asgard started to redressed their opinion of the relationship between the two, slowly but surely Thor and Loki’s relationship became accepted by all of those around them. In fact by the time that the god of mischief presented his husband with their first son their relationship was so accepted that the birth of the next prince of Asgard was greeted with great joy by all the people of Asgard.


End file.
